Please Remember Me
by Rebekah96
Summary: "Oh thank God you're alright [y/n]!"Said a stranger with tri-colored hair. "I'm sorry but... Who are you?" I asked. "Its me, Yami! Your best friend!" He yelled a little concerned, I just looked at him with curiosity. "I'm afraid I don't know you." I replied. (Yami x Reader).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Yami's POV**

I ran as fast as I could over to Kaiba corp after receiving a call from the teen CEO himself, it was about [y/n] being hurt, and I had to get over there ASAP.

 **~Flash Back~**  
"Ring Ring!" Yugi heard the phone go off, I was just listening form inside the puzzle. He went over and soon answered it after its fourth ring.

"Hello?" He greeted the caller.

"Hello Yugi, I'm calling on behalf of [y/n] [l/n]. She came over earlier and now she isn't feeling to well, why don't you come over and see her?" Said Kaiba in a sadistic tone.

"Wait Kaiba what happened?!" Yugi tried to ask, but it was to late since Kaiba hung up. I immediately switched places with Yugi when hearing [y/n] was in danger, and started to run out the door.  
 **~End of flash back~**

I finally arrived at Kaiba corp while panting slightly from the run over here. But none the less I ran inside and was immediately met with the CEO's little brother Mokuba. "Come this way Yugi, my big brother is waiting for you." He said as he started for the elevator. I followed him into the elevator and we immediately took off towards the top of the building.

Once we reached our destination, Mokuba lead me to a small gaming table in the middle of a dark room. "Wait here while I go get my brother." He said as he walked off into the shadows. I sat at the table with my legs crossed and my arms folded as I waited for Kaiba to show his face. After five minutes or so Kaiba finally arrived.

"Why hello Yugi, how are you?" He acted, I growled a little bit.

"Where's [y/n]?" I asked while still growling a bit. Kaiba then snapped his fingers making the lights turn on and I looked to my left to see [y/n] hooked up to a weird looking machine. It was a metal chair that had restraints on her wrist's, ankles, and waiste. She also had a metal band on her head that had lots of wires coming out of it, and above her was a TV that some of the wires were plugged into.

"[Y/N]!" I yelled, but she didn't respond. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled in anger at Kaiba, he smirked with his eyes closed.

"I'll tell you if you agree to play a little game with me." He said.

"What kind of game?"

"Magic and Wizards. I hope you brought your deck with you, other wise it would have been completely pointless for you to come over here."

"I'll play your game." I responded with determination in my voice.

"Then let the game begin." He said as he took out his own deck and sat down at the table. "Here is what will happen. [Y/n] is hooked up to a special machine that will wipe out her memories of people she knows one by one, and that will happen every time you lose a monster card, and if I lose I will restore her memory, but if you lose then she will be a mindless drone in a world of strangers." He explained. I looked over to [y/n] unsure if I should risk her memories to actually save her. 'What if she forgets everything?' I thought to myself. 'No she won't forget. I'm going to win.' I encouraged, I looked back to Kaiba and nodded signaling for him to start the game.

He smirked again and drew a card.

"I play Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode!" With that he placed his card on the table. "But the rules prevent me from attacking the first turn so I'll end my turn with that." He said. I then took my turn drawing a card, I had gotten my Beaver warrior and I immediately played it.  
"I summon my Beaver Warrior, and attack your Dark Clown." I said as the card was sent to the grave yard and lowering Kaiba's life points to 1200 already.

"Good move Yugi, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." He said as he pulled another card. His smirk grew wider as he placed another card on the field. "I summon my Battle Ox in attack mode!" He said with amusement knowing that I would be weaker against his offense now. "Now I attack your Beaver Warrior. And I'll end my turn" He said while my card went to the grave yard, and lowering my life points to 1700. 'Damn it! Now [y/n] will lose a memory of some one.' I thought.

"Lets see who she forgets first, shall we?" We then turned our attention to the screen as it showed a picture of Honda, it was shown for a few seconds before there was sparks of electricity coming from the wires, and the picture was shattered. I looked back to Kaiba with a glare as I drew my next card. It was a spell card but I wouldn't be able to activate it yet. Hopefully it will stop his Battle ox until I can draw a powerful card.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Tch, I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge." He said, "Now I'll play my other Dark clown and attack you directly!" He said. I was tempted to use my card on the clown but I had to wait until he attacked with battle ox, even though I'm now at 1100 life points. "So that other card won't help you? Then I guess I'll attack with my Battle Ox and finish you off!"

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate Spell Binding circle to trap your Battle Ox!"

"No!" He yelled in rage, he growled before saying "I end my turn." I drew my next card 'This is going to be one tough duel.' I thought while looking at the card.

 **A/n: Oh a cliffhanger!**

 **Yami: I wonder what will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Yami's POV**  
I looked down at the card that I drew and mentally grunted, it was Skull Servant. 'He won't be powerful enough to beat Kaiba's Dark Clown... I better put him in defense position just to stay safe.' I thought while making the move. "Fine then my move." Grunted Kaiba, but once he looked at the card his smirk returned.

"Well Yugi it looks like your in trouble now, because I play the spell card Raigeki which destroys all your monsters on the field!" He said smugly, I panicked now [y/n] will lose more of her memory. My monsters were sent to there destination and we turned our attention to the screen once again.

This time there was a picture of Miho, the wires sparked and the picture soon shattered just like Honda's. But the next picture made my eyes the size of saucers, it was a picture of me, not Yugi, but me! When the wires sparked and the picture vanished I felt like I would die if I didn't win the duel now, I turned my attention back to Kaiba and glared at him. If looks could kill he would hae died 100 times.

"Alright Kaiba, now you're going to pay!" I yelled as I drew my next card.

 **~TIME SKIP~**  
I had finally gotten Kaiba's life points down to 200, while mine were at 700. 'If my next move works then [y/n] will regain her memories!' I thought to my self as I drew just the card I needed, I could feel a smirk tug at my lips. "Well Kaiba, it looks like this is the end. I now play my Summoned Skull, and attack you directly!" I yelled in triumph as Kaiba's life points went down to 0.

"How.. Could I lose?" He questioned, most likely to himself.

"We had a deal, now free [y/n]!" I said , he looked up at me.

"Fine, calm down." He grunted. He then headed towards the machine and started typing on a keyboard, but then sparks started flying everywhere. "What the hell?" Shouted Kaiba.

"Whats going on?!" I questioned.

"The machine is malfunctioning!" He yelled back in anger, after one final spark the machine let go of [y/n]. I ran over to her and inspected her for injury on her head, ankles, or wrists. I was relieved when I didn't find any, so I started to shake her.

"[y/n]! C'mon we need to get out of here!" I shouted while trying to wake her up, soon her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with half lidded eyes. "Oh thank God you're alright [y/n]." I sighed in relief, she gave me a curious look.

"I'm sorry but..do I know you?"

 **A/n: Welp that happen.**

 **Yami: Why author-chan?**

 **A/n: Because I'm the writer but don't worry things will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yami's POV**  
'I'm sorry but do I know you?' The words echoed in my head, I felt my heart drop as the words came out of her mouth. "What?" I questioned in a whisper.

"It's just that you know my name and I'm afraid I don't know who you are. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No... No you have to remember me." I said raising my voice, I was on the verge of tears. I looked at her to see her give me a bit of a scared look.

"I'm really sorry but I don't know you. But you do look like a friend of mine." She said as she tried to get out of the chair but failed and fell after standing up. I caught her in my arms, and she looked up at me. "Th-thanks." She said while looking away from me and breaking out of my grasp, "Well I better go. But maybe I'll see you around." With that she started heading for the door, while I just stood there watching her leave but here words kept echoing in my head. 'I'm sorry but so I know you?' Over and over again until I had finally broken down, I ran out of Kaiba corp and back to the game shop.

Once I reached Yugi's room I had let him take over and I let the tears fall while I was in my soul room, I don't know how long I had cried for but it must have been a long time because by the time I had stopped night had fallen over Domino City. I went over to the chair in my soul room and sat in it, still thinking about [y/n]. 'I need to get her memories back.' Was my last thought before I let sleep take over me.

 **~Dream land~**

I was running towards [y/n] but as she walked away from me. "[Y/n]! Wait!" I yelled, I finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder making her face me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Its me Yami! Your best friend." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Look I really don't know you." She then started to fade away and I tried to grab hold of her again but my hand went right through her. I then fell to my knees crying as I called out for her.

"[Y/N]! COME BACK!"  
 **~End of dream~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Yami's POV**  
I woke up from the chair I was sitting in and looked around, to see I was still in my soul room. I was about to sigh in relief that it was only a dream but I then remembered that [y/n] really had forgotten about me. I frowned at the thought of being forgotten, the one person out of anyone it had to be her.

I tried to forget it but her face from yesterday kept coming back when she was released from Kaiba, I soon realized that Yugi was at school, and he was talking to [y/n], but she remembered him just fine! Why?! Why couldn't she have remembered me?! I was over reacting and I needed to calm down, at least its a start to try to get her memories back. She seemed to know every one except me, but I'm still happy that she did because now I only have to work on getting her to remember me.

I came out in my transparent form, knowing that she would see me but I just had to see her in full view. She soon noticed me and just stared at the space I was at, I smiled a small smile at her and she seemed to be... Blushing? Jonouchi then started waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey [nick name], are you okay?" He asked I then went back inside the puzzle to watch her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" She replied as she looked from him back to space I was in, she gave a curious look before returning to her conversation with the group. I then saw Kaiba walk in with a grumpy look on his face. 'I need to talk to him after class.' I thought while I grimaced.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

The bell soon rang and came out and walked over to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba." I said in a monotonous voice, he grunted.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Fine." He replied.

"What's wrong with-" I was cut off when I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Hey Yugi are you- oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a friend of mine." Said [y/n] , I turned to her fully. "Oh! Its you again." She said in surprise. It was silent for a few moments between us. "Well I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you two, I'll be going now." She said as she left the class, I watched her leave with a sympathetic look.

"Oh looks like someone has a crush on [l/n]." Said Kaiba as he smirked.

"Shut up! I want to know why she remembers everyone else besides me!" I yelled in anger, he sighed.

"Look it was just a machine malfunction, it malfunctioned while I was recovering her memory of you." He said.

"Well fix it then!"

"I can't just fix it Yugi! That was a very expensive piece of equipment." He yelled back, he then took in a deep sigh, "Look she still technically has her memories of you, but you need to help her recover them."

"How?" I questioned while I gained hope.

"Spend time with her, do things you used to do with her. She should be able to remember in time." Said Kaiba as he gathered the rest of his things and left the class room. I switched back to Yugi and he then left the room to catch up with his friends who were all waiting outside for him, they then started to walk home together. 'So I have to just react what we did? That should be simple.' I thought to myself as I sat in me chair again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Yami's POV**  
Yugi and his friends made it back to the game shop and had started to play, talk, watch movies, everything a normal teenager would do. But [y/n] still seemed to be thinking about something, she kept staring off into space only to be pulled back down by Jounouchi when he would wave his hand in front of her face, or he would shake her.

After one or two hours everyone except [y/n] went home, due to the fact that her parents would be out of town for a few days and she would be staying with us. 'Now is the perfect opportunity!' I thought to myself, Yugi had gotten up saying he would be back after using the rest room. After Yugi was done we switched and I walked into the room with [y/n], she turned her gaze to me and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Uuuhhh... Hi?" she said as she waved with a curious look on her face.

"Hello. Where's Yugi?" I acted.

"He's in the bathroom, why?"

"I was just looking for him." She studied me up and down for a second and then realization hit her face, 'Does she remember me already?' I thought with hope.

"How could I be so stupid!" She questioned out loud, raising my hopes even higher, "You must be Yugi's older brother!" She exclaimed, making my hopes fall back down to where they had started. 'Wait can use this to my advantage!' I thought to myself.

"Yes I am."

"Well that explains how you knew my name. At first I thought you were some kind of stalker." She laughed nervously, I chuckled a bit. "So I don't believe I ever got your name." She said.

"My name is Yami." I smiled using the name she had given me.

"Well its nice to finally meet ya!" She said while extending her hand to me, I took hold of it while shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you to [y/n]!"

"So while why did you need to see Yugi again?"

"Oh he told me you were coming over and I just wanted to meet you."

"Well while we wait for Yugi to come back, how about we play a game?" She asked. 'Usually I'm the one who always challenges people to games.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, what game do you wanna play?" I asked, she thought about it for a second.

"Oh what about duel monsters?" She asked, I nodded.

"Sure!" I agreed.

~Time Skip to the next day~

I took [y/n] to the amusement park today, to try to remind her on how we first met. {So how you met was basically the episode where Yugi and Anzu went to the water park but you are in Anzus place. Get it got it good?} I took her over to the ferris wheel and let her go on it alone while I stood down below and watched her go up.

 **Reader's POV**  
'I wonder why he didn't wanna go on the ferris wheel? Maybe he's afraid of heights?' I thought to myself as the cart moved toward the sky. I looked down at Yami from where I was at but then my head started to hurt, I grabbed it to try and stop the pain. But then I saw what appeared to be a memory play before my eyes.

 **~Flash Back~**  
I was in a cart in the ferris wheel, feeling scared as I had just overheard the cops say that there was a bomb in the ferris wheel. I looked down to Yugi, only to see a bright flash and a boy who looked like him take his place. My eyes widened as I saw him, and I felt my face heat up. 'What the heck?' I thought, 'He's got some serious explaining to do later.' I continued as I sat in the cart, still feeling scared about what might happen.

A few minutes went by and Yami released a balloon it got stuck on my cart and I took in a sharp breath but then sighed in relief as it floated up. But i then heard a big 'BOOM!' and my cart started to rock back and forth. I gripped to my seat as the rocking soon started to stop, I looked back down to this other Yugi, he looked at me and relief seemed to wash over his face.

After a few moments he ran off, 'Where is he going?' I thought, worry starting to build up in my mind I looked behind me to see one of the rides start working it shot up with the other Yugi on it and it stopped at the top. Soon the ride started to work again and I came out of the cart I was in, grateful to be out of there. I wobbled a bit on my way out and ran into someone, I looked up to see that it was the other Yugi and I blushed a bit while he smiled down at me.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

I came out of my trance just as the door to my cart opened and I was asked to step out of the cart. I stepped out as asked and walked over to Yami, 'Was any of that real?' I thought to myself as I reached him. "So how was it?" He asked.

"Oh, uh fine I guess." I said, we then began to enjoy the rest of the day together at the amusement park but I still couldn't get my mind off of what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: By the way this chapter is a song based fanfic, so if you know then song then it pleases me, if not then just read the lyrics.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reader's POV**  
I was in my room at Yugi's house with my laptop, I was practicing singing a song that was from a game called "The world ends with you" It was called Deja Vu, and right now the words seemed to apply to me and my relationship to Yami.

 **Song**  
Where did we meet before just like this  
I know your smile  
Your voice just like that  
You talk to me and I smile right back  
I don't believe in fantasy  
Same dress, same smell reminds me  
Something I can't forget  
Same song same tone in your voice  
Tell me this isn't a dream

Take me far where the stars are still asleep  
You and me, we'll live forevermore  
I will follow you my destiny  
Won't you get my favorite photograph  
I'm getting played by you  
Deja vu

I saw the sparkles in your eyes  
Your soothing words make me feel alive  
I would be glad to stay in sight  
Let's play into this mystery  
Same words as if this is the first time  
As if I'm stuck in a loop  
I'm lost in sweet illusion  
Turn me into sensation

Take me far where the stars are still asleep  
You and me, we'll live forevermore  
I will follow you my destiny  
Won't you get my favorite photograph  
I'm getting played by you  
Deja vu

Where did we meet before just like this  
I know your smile  
Your voice just like that  
You talk to me and I smile right back  
I don't believe in fantasy  
Same dress, same smell reminds me  
Something I can't forget  
Same song same tone in your voice  
Tell me this isn't a dream

Take me far where the stars are still asleep  
You and me, we'll live forevermore  
I will follow you my destiny  
Won't you get my favorite photograph.

I sang my heart out, when I was done I heard clapping and turned to see Yami there watching me with a smile, I blushed and turned around so he wouldn't see but then my head started to hurt again like how it did yesterday. I groaned in pain as I clutched my head.

"Are you okay?" Asked Yami as I heard his steps get closer to me.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine." I lied.

"No you aren't, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get a wet cloth." He said as he ran off to get said item, while he was gone another memory played in my head.

 **~Flash Back~**

I was in Yugi's house singing along to my favorite song while helping Grandpa with the shop by placing cards in their places. Grandpa was busy out buying groceries so now I didn't have to worry about being listened on while I sing out my heart to my favorite tune. When I was done I heard some one clapping and turned to see Yami watching me from the doorway up to the house part of the game shop. "You have such a beautiful voice [y/n]." He complimented, I blushed and turned away from him.

"T-thanks." I replied.

 **~Flash back end~**

Yami came back with the cloth and applied it to my head while making me tilt my head back. "Feeling better now?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you." I replied while looking at him, or at least trying to. He nodded as he sat by me.

"You have a lovely singing voice, you know?" He said.

"Thank you." I replied with a blush, we had started to talk about random things like our favorite duel monster cards, our favorite songs, and other things. Just then Grandpa came in with a letter.

"[y/n] its for you." He said with a smile as he handed me the letter, "They must have mixed up the mail again." He continued as he walked off.

"Thank you." I shouted after him, I opened the letter and began to read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Reader's POV**  
I opened up the letter and started to read, it was a post card from my mother, and there was a beautiful [f/g] necklace in the envelope.

 _'Dear [y/n],_  
 _me and your father and I are having lots of fun down here in America, and we couldn't wait to give you this necklace. We hope your still having fun with your friends and we hope to be back as soon as possible!_  
 _From, Mom.'_

I put the necklace on and got up to go look in the mirror after excusing myself from Yami. I saw how it glittered so beautifully, and I absolutely loved it! I went back over to Yami and he looked at it.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" He asked.

"My Mom sent it to me from America." I replied.

"Nice."

"So I have a quick question." I said, he hummed in response. "Why is it that whenever your with me Yugi seems to have vanished?" He looked at me in surprise, and I thought I saw him panic for a second

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe he goes to hang out with Jounouchi and the gang." He replied in a rush.

"Yeah but he always says he'll be right back, and then you show up, and I asked Yugi at school why your never there." I said, he tensed up a little. "Do you know what he said?"

 **Yami's POV**  
'Man this girl could be a detective.' I thought as I heard her say that, she looked at me with a knowing stare. "What did he say?" I asked.  
"He said he doesn't have a brother." She answered, she then leaned a bit closer to me "So who are you really?" She asked.

Even though she had caught me I couldn't help but think of how cute she looks when she tries to question me if I hadn't tried to control myself I would've grabbed her head and smashed my lips on hers, but who knows how that would have ended. I gulped slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay here's the truth, but I'm warning you its very weird." She nodded as if to say go on. I then let Yugi take over his body and I watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"[y/n] are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said as she looked away, I took control again when she started to turn back around.

"I'm the spirit of the millenium puzzle, and I used to only come out when Yugi, his friends or you were in trouble." I confessed answering her unasked question. She nodded but stayed silent.

"That explains why Yugi said he was having black out moments." She replied. "But it still doesn't explain why you and Yugi are in the same body."

"It's because Yugi solved the puzzle that I was able to come into this world." I explained, I remember I had to do this for her when we first met. She then clutched her head again in pain.

"Ow.." She said as she grabbed the cloth and started to hold it to her head, "Why does this keep happening?" She questioned silently. I wanted to tell her so badly but I think I should let her find out on her own, 'Oh gosh how I want to just go over there and hold her!' I thought while trying to control my body. I eventually lost my control and pulled her into a tight embrace, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go without her mot remembering the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Reader's POV**  
I woke up in the guest room of Yugi's house with the sun shining through the curtains and on to my face. I sat up in bed while stretching my arms out and yawning at the same time. Today was a Saturday, meaning that I could go hang out with Yami! We had made this a regular thing so that we had time to talk with each other, and now that I know the truth that he was a spirit inside of Yugi's millenium puzzle I felt like we weren't keeping secrets anymore.

I got up and out of my comfy bed, grabbed some extra clothes and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower, I turned the shower nozzle to the point where the water would be nice and warm. I undressed and stepped inside, immediately washing my [h/c] hair to really shine. While I was showering I started to sing that Deja Vu song again, it just felt like that was really happening to me.

I know that I had met Yami sometime before this, but all I have are memories that seem like puzzle pieces to me. I finally stopped singing and hopped out of the shower, putting a towel around my torso. I quickly dried off, put my spare clothes on, dried my hair and headed out of the bathroom. I stepped out and noticed that Yugi had just come out of his room, he looked over and smiled at me while waving. "Good mourning [y/n]-chan!" He greeted.

"Good mourning Yugi." I replied while mirroring his actions.

"So what are you going to do today?" He asked.

"I'm going to go hang out with a friend, we kinda made Saturdays our annual hang out day." I answered.

"Oh well I was wondering if you had wanted to hang out with me." He said while looking down. 'Oh man what do I do? Yugi doesn't know about Yami and I don't want to hurt his feelings!' I thought to myself.

"Well... I think my friend wouldn't mind if I missed one day." I responded, Yugi looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much [y/n]!" He said with his cute smile, I nodded and looked down towards the puzzle. I then saw Yami come out in his spirit form and nod. I smiled at him and looked back at Yugi.

"So what did you wanna do today?" I asked.

"I don't know... What if we went over to the arcade?"

"Sure, sounds fun." With that we left the house and headed towards the arcade. Once we go there I got out some money to buy tokens we had played all kinds of games, shooting games, driving games, fighting games you name any arcade game and we would play it.

After about an our of that we decided that we should go get some lunch over at burger world, one of our favorite places to eat. We got over there and got a table, ordered our food, and talked for a bit. I suddenly stopped talking at one point feeling like someone was staring at us. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Miho, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were trying to spy on us.

"Hey Yugi don't look now but Miho, Honda, and Jounouchi are watching us." I whispered, I saw him look out of the corner of his eye to look where I previously looked.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

"Who knows." I responded and then in a voice to were they could hear us I said "Hey guys why don't you come sit with me and Yugi?" After a few seconds I heard feet shuffling and soon the four "spies" sat in the booth with us.

"How did you know we were hear?" Questioned Jounouchi.

"I saw you spying on us." I replied, "So the real question is why were you spying on us?"

"Jounouchi thought that you two were on a date." Miho said happily, I nearly choked on my soda as the words came out of her mouth, and Yugi looked at her shocked with a bit of a blush on his face.

"No w-we were just hanging out!" He said defensively to them.

"Yeah, sure." Said Honda, every one then giggled as poor Yugi blushed like a cherry. We then all got to talking about our week, recent shows we watched ya know the usual.

"Hey [y/n], you know that the dance is coming up soon right?" asked Anzu, I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You, me, and Miho should go dress shopping today!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh I want to go shopping!" Miho said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't even think I'm going to the dance though." I admitted.

"What?!" They all questioned.

"How can you not wanna go?" Asked Jounouchi.

"Well, I, uh..." I trailed off, I sighed "I don't even know how to dance." I admitted, Anzu and Miho then grabbed both my hands.

"Come on." Said Anzu.

"What where are we going?" I questioned.

"We're going to go get you a dress, and then I'm teaching you how to dance." With that the girls pulled me away from the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Reader's POV**  
'This is getting ridiculous...' I thought to myself as I came out in what I think was the tenth dress I had tried on while I was shopping with Anzu and Miho. It was a pink dress with straps that were covered in seguins, the torso area was showing my back but the front covered me up it flowed down to the ground and I thought it was pretty nice.

Anzu and Miho started to inspect it and they told me to twirl around, I did as they asked and spun around like I did for the other 10 dresses. When I came back around to face them they shook their heads saying no. I mentally groaned and went back into the dressing room to try on another dress. I undressed and looked through my options, I then spotted a beautiful purple dress that was strapless and had sequins all over the torso, the sequin amount got lower towards the bottom of the dress, which was puffed out like a princess dress.

I put it on and exited the room with a smile on my face, Anzu and Miho stared at me and told me to do a twirl. I happily did so and this time when I faced them they gave me a thumbs up and I felt my smile grow. "I think we found the perfect dress for you [y/n]!" Said Anzu.

"Oh it looks so cute on you!" Said Miho, I then went back into the room and changed into my casual clothes and bringing the dress back out with me.

We purchased it and started walking back to Yugi's house, Anzu and Miho were talking about who they wanted to go with. Miho wanted to go with a guy named Bakura, and Anzu surprisingly wanted to go with Jounouchi. "Who are you going to go with [y/n]?" Asked Miho.

"Errrr... I don't know." I replied, but my mind said different, 'You should go with Yami.' It said to me, I blushed at the thought and tried to shake it off but Anzu noticed.

"So who are you thinking about?" She questioned with a smirk on her face.

"N-no one!"

"You're obviously thinking of someone if it made you blush that much." She pointed out.

"I don't think you would know him if I told you." I said, she then just shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to meet him at prom." She sighed. 'I hope so.' I thought to myself, we entered the house and went upstairs to see that the boys were already here and they were playing video games.

"Hey guys." We said as we closed the door behind us, they looked over to us and smiled.

"Hey!" They replied and then went back to their game, we walked over to my room. I put all our dresses in the closet and turned to Anzu.

"Okay [y/n] time for you to learn how to dance!" She said in an excited tone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Reader's POV**  
'When can we stop?!' I thought to myself as Anzu kept trying to teach me how to dance. We were making very good progress but she kept teaching me different dances that I don't think I would need for the dance like hip-hop, how am I going to dance to hip hop music when I'm in a ball gown? But I didn't question it because I still wanted to learn. After what felt like ages we were finally done! 'Thank the lord!' I thought to myself as I gulped down gallons of water.

"Okay [y/n] we aren't quite done yet." Anzu said, "You still need to learn how to slow dance, but I'm not going to be your partner for this one." Said Anzu. In my mind I was blushing that I would have to learn how to slow dance, but who am I going to practice with?

"Who am I going to practice with then?" I asked.

"Maybe you could practice with your crush!" Miho pipped in, my blush started to show on my face at the thought of dancing with Yami.

"Uh you know what I think I can learn it on my own! It looks simple enough!" I said, they just shrugged at me.

"Okay, well its starting to get late so we should get going." Said Anzu.

"Oh okay." I replied.

"Can we leave the dresses here with you? That way on the night of prom we can get ready together." She suggested.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I said as they started to exit the room.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow!" They shouted as they left.

"Bye!" I shouted after them, I then headed to the bathroom to take a shower since I now smelled like something that died. I did my usual routine and dried my hair. Once I came out I saw Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were still here so I walked over to them. "Hey guys, whats up?" I asked.

"We're staying over for a sleep over! Care to join us?" Asked Jounouchi, I was practically a tom boy instead of a total girly girl so me and the guys hung out more often.

"Sure I replied and took a seat on the carpet in front of the TV. It was actually pretty fun, we played a lot of video games, ate a lot of food that Jounouchi and Honda brought over, and at one point the guys wanted to play a game with a wooden spoon where you stick the spoon in your mouth and try to hit the other person as hard as you can on the top of their head. We decided to pull a prank on Jounouchi with me sitting behind him and Yugi was playing against him.

I had my own wooden spoon and every time Yugi took his turn I would smack Jounouchi pretty hard with the wooden spoon, while Yugi only got light hits. Unfortunately after a few turns Jounouchi caught on to our little trick and chased us around the house. But all in all I still had fun hanging out with them, we tried to pull an all nighter but at one point I passed out during a movie. I had woken up to Honda's foot in my face and I pushed it away, while getting up and going over to my room.

I was going to go get them some breakfast so I pulled out the money that I had, put on a jacket, got my shoes on and headed out the door while they were all still asleep. I walked over to a near by McDonalds and got a few breakfast sandwiches for us, and I walked back to the game shop. But when I got back they were gone, I put the food on the coffee table and looked around the whole room, but I then heard someone snickering form the corner of the room. I looked over to see someones feet sticking out at the bottom of the curtains and I walked over.

"Lets see, what could be behind curtain number one?!" I giggled as I pulled the curtain away to reveal Jounouchi standing there, but I was soon tackled to the ground and Honda and Yugi joined in on the dog pile. "Guys... Get off me... Choking not breathing." I managed to get out, they soon got off of me and I inhaled large amounts of air. After I finally caught my breath we sat on the couches while enjoying our breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast [nick name]." Said Jounouchi while he had his mouth full.

"You're welcome." I replied while taking a bite of my own sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Readers POV**  
After talking with the guys and playing some more video games they left the game shop to go look for outfits to wear to the dance, because Honda wanted to impress Miho, and Anzu wanted Jounouchi to dress up for the dance. So it was now just me and Yugi sitting in the game shop, I was reading a really good book that my grandpa had written himself and gave to me. It was just talking about his life and he shared some memories of when my mom was a kid and then when I was a kid.

I was in the middle of finishing of the chapter when I suddenly felt the presence of someone behind me. I closed the book and turned around to see Yami hovering over me with a small smile on his face. "Hey." I said as I smiled back up at him, "Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?" He replied.

"I got a new book."

"Whats it about?"

"My grandpa's life."

"That's cool. So do you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure." I said, with that I got up and put the book away we then headed out the door and into town. We went to the arcade, we got lunch at this place called kneaders which was a soup and sandwich place. We talked and did our normal routine.

"So Anzu mentioned something about you needing to learn how to dance on her way out." I blushed at what he said a little bit because I still needed to learn how to slow dance, and Miho's words from yesterday weren't helping my little blush attack.

"Y-yeah I still need to learn how to slow dance..." I mumbled, there was an awkward silence before he spoke up.

"I could teach you." He said with a slight blush on his face, I looked up at him and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you." I replied while feeling my blush increase.

 **Yami's POV**  
She was just so cute when she blushed! I just want her to remember me soon, but the strange thing is we're hanging out even more than we did when she had her memories of me and I like that. Its made me grow closer to her and I finally shared some of my feelings with her. We soon finished lunch and headed back to the game shop where we were going to practice slow dancing.

'This could be my chance.' I thought as we walked side by side, we shared more about what we liked and she told me about some movies that she thinks I might like, or some video games. We made it back to the game shop and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster at the thought of dancing with [y/n]. I turned to her and asked, "So are you ready to begin?" She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yep." With that we entered the game shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Reader's POV**  
'This seems easy enough.' I thought to myself as Yami instructed me on what to do. It really was an easy dance, all I had to do was keep my hands on his shoulders and swing side to side. Yami then put his arms around my waist and I had to fight down a blush, he then pulled me closer to his chest and my blush started to show.

Then he started to lean side to side which I mirrored, after a few minutes I put my head on his chest as we continued to dance. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want it to end, but I could tell the song we were dancing to was coming to a close and I would have to pull away form the sweet embrace. But before I could do so Yami pulled away a little bit while keeping his hold on me. He looked me in the eyes and glanced down at my lips before slowly moving in. 'Is.. Is he?' I thought to myself, Yami then closed his eyes as he kept leaning in,

'OMG HE IS!' I mentally cheered. I started to follow suit.

 **Yami's POV (moments ago)**  
Oh I love this feeling. The feeling of having the beautiful [h/c] in my arms and her head resting on my chest. I then realized that the song would be ending soon, but I couldn't control myself as I pulled away slightly to look at [y/n]. Her beautiful [e/c] orbs stared into mine before I glanced down at her lips, and started to lean in. 'I have to do this. I have to let her know I love her.' I thought to myself as I let my eyes close.

 **Readers POV**  
Soon our lips met in a soft sweet kiss. I moved my arms up and around his neck, while his arms tightened a little bit around my waist and the sweet kiss got a little more fierce. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I playfully denied him of, he then started to tickle me a little bit on my side making me open my mouth to let out a laugh. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, making me moan a little bit.

He started to massage my back as he explored my wet cavern, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. But then we heard the door open and we pulled apart to see who it was. It was just grandpa and he was still facing the door not noticing our little session, so we snuck up to his/ Yugis room. He closed the door, grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again only even harder this time. Before I had the chance to kiss back he backed me up against a wall, and started to kiss my neck, once he hit my soft spot I pulled him away lightly.

"Y-Yami!" I whisper yelled while blushing, he looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"What?"

"I'm very ticklish there." I admitted with the blush still in place, he just smirked up at me and continued to kiss the spot making me moan again. After biting and sucking on it for a few minutes and leaving a hickey he returned to my lips. But then a huge headache overcame me and I pulled away clutching my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very worried tone, I shook my head trying to say no but before the words could escape my lips so many scenes had played before me. It was as if my life was flashing before my eyes and I realized they were true memories of me and Yami. I fell to the ground as they started to finish off, and Yami got on one knee holding me slightly. Soon the headache was gone and I looked up at him with a smirk.

"You clever boy." I said, he gave me a curious look before I continued, "I Remember." Once the words came out of my mouth he got a huge smile on his face and it looked like he was about to tear up. He pulled me into a loving embrace and he started to kiss my face all over, I giggled at his actions before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. We sat there for what felt like ages, but were actually minutes before we needed to pull away for some much needed air.

"[y/n]." Yami said still panting a little bit.

"Yeah?" I said while looking up at him with a smile.

" .You." He said in between kisses, he kissed my left cheek, then my right cheek, and then my nose.

"I love you too." I replied. The rest of the night we just sat there in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Readers POV**  
I was busy getting ready for the dance up in my room, like putting on make up and doing my hair. I put on the finishing touches for my makeup and headed down stairs to see Yugi had been waiting for me with a corsage in hand. We had decided to go together since everyone else had a date. He looked up at me in awe as I walked down the steps. "Wow, you look really good!" He said as I approached him, I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." I said as he put the corsage on my wrist.

"Well we better get going if we want to meet up with the others for dinner!" He said, with that we headed out the door and over to my car, driving over to a fancy restaurant that Miho recommended. I should have expected such from Miho, but we all agreed to help pay for the dinner. We walked in immediately finding where they were sitting and headed over.

"Wow! You guys clean up nice!" Anzu complimented.

"Thanks." We replied, and sat down to dinner. It was amazing! I loved everything that we had gotten to eat. After we were done we headed over to the dance and Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Miho hit the dance floor, while me and Yugi stayed behind and sat at a table. A couple of times I saw Anzu and Miho look over to me and jester for me to join in which I declined every time, until they came over and dragged me over to the dance floor when one of the songs we practiced to had come on.

"C'mon [y/n], dance!" They said as they started to dance, I soon joined in loosing myself in the music. After 10 minutes of dancing to hip hop the DJ changed the song type.

"Alright every one its time to get a partner and slow dance!" He said as the song came on, every one did as he said and got with their dates and began to dance. I had then headed outside to catch my breath from dancing, but I then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see

Yami himself standing there with his hand outstretched to me.

"May I have a dance with the princess?" He asked making me blush, I nodded and put my hand in his. He pulled me close to him and we started to dance. I rested my head on his shoulder as we did, enjoying the moment. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and he cupped my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. This was the best day in my whole life!

 **A/n: Well what do you think, let me know. Anyways this was the last chapter, thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
